The Hallows
by miamazing1234
Summary: About a 16 year old girl named Analeigh Worthing who didn't know her parents were Royal Moroi.Infact she has been living in the human for as long as she can remember that is untill she is sent to live with her uncle...better summary inside please read!
1. Prologue

**A.N:** This is my first FanFic hope you guys enjoy it and please review! also there is not going to be a beta for this story but anyways summary is below hope you guys enjoy!

**About a sixteen year old girl named Analeigh Worthington who doesn''t know that her parents are Royal Moroi. Infact she has been living in the human world for as long back as she can remember but after her parents sudden death she is sent to live with a Uncle she never knew existed on a small island off the coasts of Alaska and British Columbia. There her already complicated life just seems to spiral even further when she learns new things about life, love, and death.**

**Prologue**

I don't remember much from the past few weeks and to be quite honest with you what I can seem to remember goes through my mind in just a huge blur unless it involves my parents. Those aspects I remember all too clearly, too vividly. Like the way my dad had small lines that appeared to be permanently etched around his eyes and mouth from he had already laughed so much in his lifetime. Or the way my mother's hugs felt when she knew I needed them—warm and safe—but these memories are the very reason I can't seem to accept the fact that they are gone, no matter how many days I wake up to have someone shove realty at me. I wasn't able to force myself to believe when I could remember so clearly coming home from school to have my mother waiting for me to tell her all the new private school gossip or how my dad refused to accept that crazy patterned shirts just weren't cool anymore, a concept he never could grasp. I didn't think I was ever going to be woken out my oblivious state that I had grown so accustomed to, at least up until three days ago. Because three days ago I hadn't been informed that I was going to be the Upper Eastside of New York City only to be shipped halfway across the world to a remote island of the coasts of Alaska and British Columbia. Three days ago I didn't know I was going to be having to move in a with some Uncle I didn't even know I had. You see for the longest time I thought that death was the worst thing that anyone person would ever have to go through but these last few days have made it abundtly clear that life was rapidly becoming the shorter stick between the two, or so it seemed.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A.N. ** **Sooo... here's chapter one i hope you guys like it! Please Please Please Review i would love some feed back! but im going to be UD again most likely on Monday going out of town for the weekend to visit with the fam!**

Chapter One :

Stepping off of the ferry that had brought me from the mainland of Alaska to some small rinky dink island my thoughts were quickly becoming scattered as I began to scan the small crowd of people that were standing near the docks for my Uncle Kellan. With only a old wallet sized photo to go by this was not an easy task. I was still confused why I was being sent to live here with him instead of going to live with my Aunt Ellis. Granted I hadn't seen her in the past two years but at least I had met her before unlike this new found Uncle of mine. This was the eternal war I was waging when I suddenly ran smack dab into something, more like someone, after turning around… A very hot someone.

"Whoa!" he said and caught my by my waist to keep me from falling backwards on to my ass.

"Oh. Um sorry" I mumbled trying to walk away without looking up at him again so he didn't have to see the embarrassed blush that had no doubt risen to cheeks but instead of letting me go he just began saying a list to me.

"Strawberry blonde, sorta tall, slender, "he paused when I looked up at him with shock and confusion clearly written on my face while he stood their obviously checking me out. "Eye color… undefined yet, yep you fit the bill. Im gonna go ahead and assume your Analeigh Worthington?" he said with a small smirk, my eyes were unusual they kinda of change colors from a light turquoise to an almost violet color depending on my mood I guess.

I gave him a quizzical look about to ask him what his name was when my attitude got the better of me and I began with a smart ass come back " Tall, muscular, brown hair,… eye color distinctly blue oh lemme guess you are.. Oh wait who the hell are you" I snapped usually I would be nice to a extremely cute boy but I just wasn't in the mood for it. After saying this I watched his small smirk turn in a full blown gorgeous smile.

"I'm Liam McCaungah I work for you Uncle throughout out the summer and he asked me to come pick you up from the docks since he had a last minute meeting. He gave me your physical appearance but he neglected to tell me that you would be so feisty or cute for that matter." He said still smiling. At least he had good taste because I don't mean to toot my own horn but I am pretty hot. I have long wavy strawberry blonde hair, and I am slender but my body has the assets it needs like a pretty dang good rack and a nice ass and my eyes are pretty wicked color that gives my face this whole smoky eyed pouty look that most guys go for, kinda like Megan Fox.

"So I've heard, but you felt the need to catalogue my physical appearance why?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that he just said I was cute, guys usually didn't have me on my toes like this one.

"Other than because that's what your uncle told me you look like, I guess you could say because I'm a male and I enjoyed it." He said and I could tell that I was going to have fun with this guy, I'm kind of a man eater but I draw the line at flirting or making out I haven't done anything further. "But what about you?" he asked

"What about me?" I snapped confused by his question

"Why did you feel the need to catalogue my physical appearance?" he said trying his best not to laugh at the small blush that was working its way back onto my face as he turned the question back onto me.

"Other than just to be a smart ass, I guess you could say because I'm female and I enjoyed it" I said throwing a man eating smile his way, while I saw how his eyes light up at my comment. Oh yes, he was most certainly going to be some fun.

"Ahh and there's the attitude again" he said with a laugh, which made me laugh because yeah I did have an attitude and it was something I was kind of known for in New York other than my physical appearance that is.

"Yeah well I tend to have a slight attitude when I'm caught off guard" I said with a teasing smirk

"Slightly? And something is telling me it's not only when you get caught off guard." He said with an eye brow raised questioningly. I laughed again, I didn't know what it was about this guy that had me laughing so much but I was starting to feel like my old self again around him.

"Okay you caught me I might just have an attitude all of the time" I said with a smile and this was about the time that I realized I was freezing standing next to the docks in nothing more than some yoga pants and a Victoria's Secret PINK hoodie when it was like 45 degrees outside. " Maybe there was some falseness to what I said but does that really mean you're gonna make me freeze my butt off out here in what you people call a summer?" I questioned

Liam laughed at my for a second before he finally told me " I guess I could show where the truck is, even after all the attitude I was given." As he began to walk towards a huge black truck that was parked at the edge of the practically nonexistent parking lot.

After we loaded up all of my luggage into the back of the truck we drove in silence for the first few minutes of the trip because even though I felt more comfortable with Liam than I had with anybody in the past few months I had started to finally realize that I was really moving away from New York and that this small Island was going to be my home now. And the fact that my parents were really dead and not coming back just kept becoming more apparent every minute since we left the docks.

"You okay?" Liam asked bringing me out of my silent reverie

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking about home, well I guess its just going to be New York to me now ." I said with as much character as I could muster, which in truth was not very much.

"Yeah your uncle mentioned to me that you use to live in the big city, what was it like?"

I paused for a moment to really think about it before I opened the flood gates. "It's amazing. It's so huge and yet small at the same time and everybody is about the hustle and bustle of the city life and just about anything you could ever want is practically within walking distance. You want Chinese food, well all you have to do is head over to China town and you can submerge into the entire Chinese culture. You want books, I could probably show you hundreds of charming and eclectic books stores that would probably just be your neighbor. You want…" I paused again because I realized I had just been rambling really fast. "Sorry I'm rambling and I'm pretty sure I just sounded like spokesperson for New York City." I said with an embarrassed laugh.

He laughed a little before he said "No, No your fine, honestly New York sounds great and you only sound a little bit like a spokesperson but I'm betting that's just because you miss it so much, I know I would." Sounding pretty sincere for a guy that I just met and had heard me talk about a mile a minute.

"Ughh. I do miss it." More than I care to admit because I know even if yelled for Liam to turn around and I caught the first flight back to New York it wasn't ever going to be my home again.

It wasn't until Liam turned on his bright lights that I noticed we had turned down a secluded driveway that was surrounded on both sides by woods. "Were here I just need to unlock the gate really quick, I think I may have lost the remote to it" Liam said right before he hopped out of the truck and jogged up to a large iron gate. I honestly didn't understand why one would need to have their home gated around here, which is the middle of nowhere, but hey what do I know.

Once we pulled through the gates I was finally able to an old restored Victorian style house that just screamed Jane Austen with its large wraparound porch and massive turrets. It looked as if you had just stepped into old Elizabethan England. I instantly feel in love with the house but the woods surrounding it on all but one side he me on edge for some odd reason.

"It wasn't until after the truck was parked and all my luggage had been carried up onto the porch that I noticed my Uncle Kellan was still completely M.I.A, in other words missing in action.

"Um Liam do you know when my Uncle should be getting back?" I asked because I defiantly did not want to be staying in this house overnight by myself again, the woods just creeped me out to the point of goose bumps almost.

"Oh well he said that meeting shouldn't be too long so im sure he'll be back in just a little while. But in the mean time I do have a spare set of keys to the house so I might as well help you carry in all your stuff and give you a quick tour of the place." He said

"Mm… sure sounds good" I said just happy not to be left hear alone.

"After you my lady" he said with a clipped British accent that made me laugh.

***REMEMBER TO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW LOVE SOME FEEDBACK****


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Well thanks for helping my carry all my luggage in and for picking me up from the dock oh and of course the house tour " I said with a small chuckle "I really do appreciate everything." I said to Liam once we had finally covered just about every inch of my Uncle's home.

"Ahh it was no problem , but its starting to get late so I think I'm gonna im head out now unless there is anything you need?" Liam asked

"Nope I think im good once I can get me some food" I told Liam with a smile even though for some strange reason I didn't want him to leave quite yet. But what I said seemed to stop him in his tracks.

"Oh Kellan doesn't really keep much food at the house, unless you like pickled eggs that is because that is pretty much the entire contents of his fridge" Liam told me

"Um…YUCK! Do you know of anywhere on this tiny island that I could walk get something halfway normal to eat?" I questioned

"Let's see there's a feed store that not to far from here about half a mile or so… and theres a great diner out on the towns main strip that serves some fries that are out of this world but that is about a good mile or two away because incase you didn't notice you Uncle Kellan lives at the furthest side of the Island." He said with a smirk.

Oh great as if this Island couldn't be anymore remote, but no I find out I get to live on the most remote area of this already nonexistent island. Yay life ! I stared at Liam with a dumbfounded and angry expression before he started laughing. I glared at him " This situation isn't funny" I said angrily

"Maybe not the situation isn't but your face sure was it was like a cross between I don't even know" he said while continuing to laugh for a few more seconds.

"Ughh what I am suppose to do for food?" I whined when he finally stopped laughing enough to have a semi serious look on his face.

"Well if your nice to me I might just be able to give you a lift to the diner, and just maybe a ride back here, but you'd have to be really nice for that one and something is telling me that would be incredibly hard for you." He said with a cocky smirk on his face

"I can be nice!" I snapped at Liam getting agitated that he already knew that I was a usually sarcastic attitude by nature, when he gave me a questioning look with an eyebrow raised. I realized too late that I had already lost that battle "If I try really hard at it" I said flashing the most innocent smile I could manage, which happened to probably be faker than fake since he just laughed at me and told me to get my coat and that he'd be in the truck. I rushed to get it so he couldn't have any chance to change his mind.

*AT THE DINER*

"Soo…what's like living here I mean there's not much at all, I haven't even seen a school" I asked Liam curiously once we had ordered our food at Constance Diner, odd name I know.

"Haha well it can be a bit boring and you wouldn't see the school because it's on the neighboring island and its more like a boarding school unless you live nearby but once the school year starts things just seem to have a way of picking up the pace" Liam told me

"Wait what do you mean it's like a boarding school?"

"Well you see teens from all over the world come to the Academy and all of the students have to stay on campus at all times unless you have family or or willing guardians within five to ten miles away in that case you are allowed to go home on weekends. But most choose to just stay at the school for the most part." He said

"What about Holidays and stuff?" I questioned unbelieving what he was saying because surely my Uncles would have found a time to mention to on one of his phone calls that I would be attending a boarding school!

"Well on holidays and vacation everybody is sent to their homes unless they choose to stay most don't but some don't have the luxury to chose" I understood what he meant either their parents were dead or just didn't want them for some reason.

"Oh… so do you go to this school ?" I asked Liam

"No, I just graduated last year but you will be seeing me there because I am going to be helping out with some of there classes as part of my new assignment." He told me

"Assignment? What do you mean ?"

"Umm well.." he said starting to look uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken " I think you should talk to Kellan about some stuff first before I say or tell you anything more about the school." He said but before I got the chance to drag the answers out of him our food was already being handed to us which effectively ended the conversation. But I knew for a fact that something was going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
